<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by akitokihojo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765606">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitokihojo/pseuds/akitokihojo'>akitokihojo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, NSFW, PWP, Smut, inukag - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitokihojo/pseuds/akitokihojo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I missed you, too." He breathed, watching the way her smile seemed so playful yet so sinful. She sauntered his way, and he practically felt immobilized, hypnotized by the way she moved, by the way she glowed, by the confidence she was radiating, by the way his clothes always looked so much better on her than on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seventeen days, eighteen hours, and forty-two minutes. That's how long it had been. Specifically, since Inuyasha had woken her up to kiss her goodbye. She hated when he left on long business trips, and even more than that, hated watching him walk out the door with a suitcase in hand. She knew he'd come back. She knew the separation was always temporary. It didn't help her feel any better, though.</p>
<p>As per usual, Kagome had walked him to the front door and given him the best kiss she could manage to hopefully tide him over for the bout of time he would be gone. Then, she gave a small smile that was intended to be happier but, unfortunately, did nothing to hide the sadness she was fighting back. His ears wilted, he kissed her forehead, he opened the door, he kissed her again, he gave her a hug, he turned around and grabbed the handle of his suitcase, he gave her one last kiss, and then he walked out to his awaiting cab.</p>
<p>He was <em>supposed</em> to have been home after approximately sixteen days, seven hours, and so many minutes of separation, but he had a layover in New York where they had to wait for this huge snow storm to pass. He'd texted the moment they were finally cleared for take off, and since then, she's basically been sitting by the window, watching for oncoming cabs to turn on their street. As soon as one pulled up, braking beneath a gleaming lamp post, her heart jumped for joy in her chest, and Kagome had to practically stop herself from doing this overly-giddy dance and running right out into the freezing cold night to greet him. She absolutely could not do that. She had a plan to execute. And he'd kill her given what she was wearing.</p>
<p>Inuyasha shut the trunk of the car as quietly as possible, hoping to prevent a loud noise in the silence of the night from waking his fiancé. It was passed eleven, and she was no night owl. The girl had the sleep regimen of an eighty year-old, and a slamming car door was not the way he was going to alert her that he was home. A tender kiss was bound to do the trick just as efficiently, and it was the best way to personally watch her expression go from sleepy and confused to excessively happy.</p>
<p>The cab drove off and he gently stepped his way up their tiny, cement porch to glide his key into the bolt lock, twisting it slowly and cracking the door open to receive a fresh whiff of burning, scented candles. Warm vanilla. A subtle aroma that didn't offend his sensitive nose. Was she awake?</p>
<p>Inuyasha's golden eyes traveled from the ember lights of the few glowing candles around the dimmed room as he pushed the door open further, finally landing on the woman at the far end. Kagome sat in the grey reading chair, her legs crossed, her dark eyes inviting, and a glass of wine held to her lips. As she lowered the glass an inch or two, a hint of red staining the plush skin of her mouth, she smiled, taking her bottom lip within her teeth. Her long hair twirled over her shoulders in the way of their natural waves, contrasting with the paleness of the flesh of her exposed chest, and he consciously only allowed himself to take her in further after kicking the damn door shut. Her arms were covered by an old, white button-up of his, one she never let him get rid of even though it was a little too tight on him now, one that was currently falling off of her left shoulder to reveal what the other side managed to conceal. It attracted his eyes to follow the trail of her skin, illuminated with hues of yellow and orange from the candles around, his sight inadvertently jerking for a momentary halt to examine the thin lace covering her breast. Black, transparent, a seam line running right over her nipple - as if it did anything to actually hide it. The bra really worked to accentuate her cleavage, pushing up her tits beautifully, the shadows in the room acting as if they had a paid contract with the lingerie and artistically plumping the swell even more. Though she sat in a pretty lax position, leaning back into the cushion of her chair, a small crease still lined the center of her stomach, her navel hidden as the curve of her crossed legs simultaneously deprived him and gifted him. God, he loved the way the fire played with her silky flesh, her thighs adorned in shadows and faded light. And, all he could manage to do was respond with a shallow sigh, an enticing smile curving his lips as he was left speechless.</p>
<p>Kagome watched Inuyasha set his bag down and twist to lock the bolt, his eyes never leaving her. She absolutely loved when he looked at her like that; hungry, awed, like if she never even let him touch her, he'd still be perfectly satisfied with the sight.</p>
<p>"Welcome home." She said in a whisper, taking one last sip of wine before placing it on the small table next to her. She uncrossed her legs, slowly standing, his shirt slipping just a little further down her arm, and she noticed as his golden eyes drifted to the matching panties he'd yet to see. He cocked a brow, shaking his head minutely, a devious smirk taking over the grin on his face.</p>
<p>"I missed you, too." He breathed, watching the way her smile seemed so playful yet so sinful. She sauntered his way, and he practically felt immobilized, hypnotized by the way she moved, by the way she glowed, by the confidence she was radiating, by the way his clothes always looked so much better on her than on him. Her body heat was almost enough to make him melt as she deliberately and slowly welcomed herself into his chest, her warm fingers gliding within the opened front of his jacket and over his tee-shirt to scorch the skin of his neck. He felt her body raise against him as she pressed to her toes, her lips hovering so close to his but still too short to actually reach, but she knew - and he knew she knew - that there wasn't a single part of him willing to resist her.</p>
<p>Inuyasha bent down, her kiss tender, the softness of her lips molding perfectly with his. Kagome arched into him a little more, her fingers threading into the nape of his pulled-up hair, sucking in air through her nose as she deepened the moment. His own hands pushed the edges of the shirt she wore away, allowing his palms to glide over the wonderful skin of her waist, and causing her to flinch and giggle into his mouth. He'd forgotten his earlier reluctance to touch her, knowing his hands had to be cold, and quickly pulled them away, only allowing himself to touch her over the material of the button up. She never stopped kissing him, though. No, he knew her. Even if he hadn't rectified his mistake and kept his hands glued against her, she'd have only kissed him harder until she adjusted.</p>
<p>As her fingers danced their way back down the sides of his neck, she gripped the opening of his jacket swiftly pushing it over his shoulders so he'd take it off. He used the brief break in their lips to speak. "I have to shower."</p>
<p>And she'd expected as such, nodding, smiling, kissing him again, and whispering against his mouth, "You better make it quick."</p>
<p>Kagome stepped backward, her eyes glued to him, the playful grin on her face growing wider as she ran her tongue over her teeth, turned at an angle, bent over with fully extended legs, the supple curve of her ass just barely poking from beneath the shirt, and gave a small blow from pursed lips to quell one of the candles. She was such a little shit.</p>
<p>"Alright, no - get in the - I've got the candles, you fucking - bedroom. Now." Inuyasha pointed, snapping his fingers to seem stern while he laughed. Kagome went to do the next one, but he snapped again while stepping forward, bringing her to squeal and run away to the bedroom. Because she knew the next step would be him physically picking her up and dropping her on the bed.</p>
<p>She turned down the volume of the speakers in their room as she chose the playlist she wanted on her phone, creating the atmosphere while making sure it wasn't too overwhelming. Already, she'd heard the shower shut off, but until he came out, Kagome continued to sip her wine and move a little to the song playing. She was so excited just to have him home, dancing was bound to happen with or without tunes. She caught a glance of herself in the mirror and set her glass down, running her fingers through her hair to mess it up a little more and adjusting her bra so her breasts sat perfectly plumped.</p>
<p>With a click of the handle across the hall, she heard the bathroom door open, and only two seconds later, her fiancé walked into the room. His long, silver hair remained tied back in the bun it was in before, loose tendrils and baby hairs damp and waving. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the heat of his shower, but his skin was dry and clean. Every available muscle that she could see was beautiful and toned, her eyes eating up the curves of his arms, and the veins that crawled down his forearms. His chest was perfectly sculpted, and every ridge of his abdomen had her name written all over it, a defined line guiding her brown irises to his navel, to his happy trail, and to the towel wrapped around his hips that had the audacity to interrupt her.</p>
<p>With a bite to her bottom lip, Kagome made her way over to him, ignoring the cocky smirk on his face as it would be gone in a matter of seconds, anyhow. She didn't bother kissing his lips, though she did hover by his chin for a tantalizing moment, making him curve down so she could reach but gently nudging his cheek away with her nose. She could smell the spearmint on his breath, the scent of his body wash still fresh on his skin, her mouth going to his jaw, his neck, then his collarbone. When he touched her this time, his hands skimming over the lace of her panties and the skin of her hips, they were hot and firm, holding her to him as her ministrations slowly inched south.</p>
<p>Though her lips kissed over his chest, her fingers were already unfurling the grip of the towel wrapped around him, dropping it to the floor as soon as it came loose. Her hands softly raked over his hips and pelvis, her kisses <em>slowly </em>moved down his abdomen, her knees bending accordingly, and she could tell by his shallow breaths that he was eager for what was bound to come next. He wouldn't force it, though. If she wanted to take her time, drag it out, nip his skin, and avoid his hardened length, he'd stand in place all night to enjoy every second of it. He was the least patient person she knew, but with her, he exerted the utmost control. And she took full advantage of it sometimes.</p>
<p>"Seventeen days," She whispered, her breath scalding his sensitive flesh as her knees finally hit the ground.</p>
<p>"Baby -"</p>
<p>"Nineteen hours," His head lolled back for a moment as he sighed, her voice, her steaming words like a fucking toxin when she was like this. "And four minutes. That's how long it took you to come back."</p>
<p>His nails combed through the hair at her temple, his cock now in her hand, gripping but not stroking.</p>
<p>"That's the longest you've ever been gone."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"</p>
<p>Kagome gave a small shake of her head, looking up at him from her kneeling position, the gesture making him throb in her hold. "You're providing for us while you do this. You work so hard," She stroked slowly. "And you hardly complain. I'm the one that should be making it up to you."</p>
<p>His entire core clenched as she dragged her tongue up the entire base of his dick, flicking the tip of her tongue as she reached the head. It was all so deliberate, so tentative, her fingers moving out of her path as she licked upward again, giving a little swirl at the tip this time before taking his head in her mouth. All the while, she never broke eye contact. His jaw, inadvertently, had dropped open, the sensations, the heat, and the undeniable seduction of his partner already driving him mad.</p>
<p>Her mouth moved up and down his cock, taking him in a little more each time while her fist flowed with the steady pace, using her saliva as lubrication to make sure the entirety of his length was taken care of. With a pop of her lips at the head, she broke contact, jerking him fully as she nipped and kissed over his pelvis. Inuyasha's hand was fully threaded through her thick waves, consciously refraining from gripping too hard by stroking through and petting. She wasn't looking at him anymore, too swept up in her actions, her eyes closed as she, once again, took him into her mouth. Fuck, it was so hot and wet, her tongue massaging as she bobbed her head forward and back, slightly increasing her pace. And then she slowed a little, giving a heavy suck as she popped him out of her mouth. Then back in to tediously take every inch of him into her mouth and down her throat, bringing an audible groan from him as he couldn't stop himself from grasping her raven hair. The deep sigh she gave as she pulled away had him nearly succumbing entirely, and if she kept this up for much longer, he was fucking done for.</p>
<p>Inuyasha gave a gentle yank on her hair, leading her to stand, and then capturing her swollen lips in a well-deserved kiss, his tongue gliding into her mouth to swipe against hers. His kisses grew softer as he pulled away from her, peppering them against her lips until he couldn't reach anymore. He needed to properly admire Kagome, and he needed her to know that the effort she put forth just for him had not gone unnoticed. His golden eyes drifted over her as he pushed the button up over her shoulders, guiding it all the way down her arms and dropping it to the floor. She stood perfectly still for him like the good girl she was, her big eyes slanted in invitation, her skin smooth beneath the backs of his knuckles as he coursed his way back up her arms. The swell of her breasts looked delicious, and the curve of her waist down to her hips and then thighs was the sexiest fucking thing, calling out for his hands to feel. But he resisted. With all of his willpower, Inuyasha resisted the temptation. He wasn't done.</p>
<p>Taking two steps back, he twirled his finger, gesturing for Kagome to turn around. With a devious, little smile, she did so, slowly spinning so he could fully admire the plumpness of her ass. The cheeky panties molded perfectly to her, causing him to groan and roll his head back in exasperation. So well, he damn near dropped to his knees to worship the lace-adorned cheeks. Instead, he stepped forward, spinning her around to face him when she gave a playful little jiggle. As he scooped her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his hips and his hands gripping her bottom, he skillfully made their way to the bed. Carefully, he laid her on top of the thick comforter, crawling over her body as they worked together to make home in the center of the mattress.</p>
<p>Kagome's back was arched as she reached behind her to unlatch her bra, but Inuyasha wasn't one for waiting anymore, his mouth already sucking at her neck. There was obvious intention to leave a mark. She was his. She was <em>his.</em> And he fucking loved when his hickies littered her unblemished flesh. Often times, she pushed him away, but tonight she made no attempt. That, alone, was proof of her need for him in that moment and it encouraged him to put forth even more effort. When her torso relaxed and he felt the rough texture of the lace from her bra drag over his chest and off of her arms, he traveled lower, his hands pushing her tits together as his tongue dragged over the swell he created. Her skin felt like silk beneath his tastebuds, tasted heavenly, felt so soft in his palms as he massaged her breasts, and the moment his tongue reached her nipple, her back was arching once more. The little whine that released from her throat was more empowering than words could ever be, and he flicked his tongue against the hardening bud over and over. Slowly. He could tell she wanted him to clamp his lips around it, her eyes on him, her bottom lip being dragged between her teeth, and whatever this girl wanted, she fucking got. Inuyasha took her nipple into his mouth, sucking mildly, one of his ears giving an interested flick as she whined again. What a beautiful sound, her voice.</p>
<p>He gently dragged his teeth over the sensitive bud, letting it drop from the security of his mouth as he moved to the opposite, giving it the same, deliberate attention while he allowed himself <em>one</em> tantalizing grind against her lace-covered pussy. He could feel the heat radiating from it, calling his name, making him groan into her chest. His lips moved south, sucking the bottom of her breast, moving south and nipping the curve her ribcage provided, moving south and kissing the faded, red line from the crease her earlier sitting position had created, but he stopped there. Inuyasha's fingers curled beneath the fabric of her underwear, tediously pulling them down her hips and over her legs, appreciating the way Kagome lifted her knees up and together to simplify the endeavor.</p>
<p>She could tell what he was thinking; what he wanted to do. She could see the hungry look in his eyes as he began to lower himself between her thighs. So, before he could get any further, Kagome sat up, catching his attention when she threaded her fingers through his hair, and guided him up to meet her kiss.</p>
<p>"I don't want to wait anymore." She breathed, laying back as he crawled his way over her again. His kisses had grown more greedy, his tongue sliding in to steal tastes, sucking at the plush of her bottom lip, nipping with his teeth before moving to her chin, then her neck.</p>
<p>"Can you reach the nightstand?" He huskily asked into her flesh. All Kagome could manage was a shake of her head. There was no way she'd be able to reach it from where they were positioned. Inuyasha then snaked his arm beneath her back, gripping firmly as he lifted her and dragged her toward the stand. His face never left her neck, working delicately so as not to get too carried away with his teeth.</p>
<p>Kagome reached for the drawer, a desperate moan leaving her lips as he sucked against the tender flesh and ground his cock against her slick folds, easily rocking himself back and forth against her. Her movements were clumsy in comparison, smacking her hand within the drawer to feel for the familiar contents, snagging the opened box of condoms and throwing it on the bed altogether. Without even bothering to remove himself from the curve between her throat and clavicle, his tongue flicking magically and making her feel tight and hot, Inuyasha ran his hand over the comforter until he found the box, dropping out all of the attached wrappers of condoms. Only then did he break to tear one apart, opening the individual package to remove the rubber and fasten it over his length.</p>
<p>He looked at her then, sprawled beneath him gorgeously, a few of his marks adorning her body, the one just above her collarbone deep in shade and a warning for the earful he was bound to get tomorrow. He didn't care, though. Inuyasha tenderly ran the fingers of one hand over her cheek, and down her neck, gently wrapping around her throat as Kagome bit her lip and tilted her chin back, a smile forming on her face. Fuck.</p>
<p>With his other hand guiding his cock, he gliding through, tightening his grip on her neck slightly as she released the most bewitching moan, accepting every inch inside. As he let go of her throat, instead supporting his weight as he folded over her, thrusting slowly, her thighs clamped against his hips, as they usually did when she needed a moment to adjust. So, he listened to her silence, smoothing rogue hairs from her face and peppering kisses along her jaw. Her fingers softly raked over his sides, splaying back and forth over flexed muscle, but he continued to wait.</p>
<p>"I love you, you know that?" He murmured. Kagome nodded, her stunning, brown eyes meeting his. "You have no idea how hard it is to be away from you. You bug the shit out of me, but you're my soulmate through and through." She laughed at that, her cheeks a subtle flush. "No matter what, I will always come back to you."</p>
<p>"Always?" She asked, her thighs relaxing. Inuyasha moved against her, thrusting gently, noticing the pleasant way she responded to his body.</p>
<p>"You don't know the half of it, baby." He said huskily. As he moved a little harder against her, he directed his eyes downward, watching the rhythm of her breasts bouncing with his pace. Kagome opened her neck to him, asking for more, and there was no fucking way he was going to skip on that opportunity, kissing and nipping his way over the delicate flesh. A few whines escaped between sighs, sending a wonderful thrill over each nerve ending in his body, and a smoldering heat began to soak over his dick. She'd quickly gotten to a point where she didn't seem to know what to do with her hands, skimming over him, over herself, over the mattress, then back to him. She was getting close.</p>
<p>Inuyasha readjusted her thighs, spreading one to open wider while he hooked the other in the crook of his arm. Instead of thrusting, he began to grind against her, watching Kagome's expression as he went, readjusting accordingly. She was biting down on her lip, mewls gracing his ears, but it wasn't until he gave a deep roll of his hips, managing to rub perfectly against her clit, that he received the jaw-dropped expression he was waiting for. That was the spot. He continued that very same motion, her gasps growing louder, shifting to moans, shifting to whimpers. Her fingers fidgeted along the blanket, clasping against it as her chest rose and fell heavily. Her leg was fighting against him, and it wasn't even close to being a match for his fervor, but he whispered for her to relax anyway, soothing her, coaxing her onward. With just a little more effort into his grind, and his tongue's attention returning to her clavicle, Kagome's hands latched onto him, nails scraping slightly along his back as her pussy clenched and twitched against his cock.</p>
<p>He rode her out, waiting for her body to calm down, her breathing unsteady all the while. He planted kisses over her cheeks and forehead, over her jaw, her chin, one for her lips, and ending at her nose as her palms dropped away from him and landed on the bedding. Her defeat was his empowerment. Her face was entirely flushed now, her eyes half-lidded, and she sighed out with a lazy smile. Kagome was done for.</p>
<p>"Think you can handle a little more?"</p>
<p>"Please don't stop."</p>
<p>Inuyasha chuckled, pulling out of her to flip her over. Compliantly, she braced herself on her hands and knees, sighing languidly as he slid right back inside. Gripping her waist, he used the anchorage to thrust in and out, never sticking with a specific rhythm for too long. He watched the way her ass bounced against his hips, groaning at the erotic sight, increasing his pace only to slow down again. Softly, he dragged the pads of his fingers over the curve of her spine, latching around the nape of her neck with no real pressure, folded over and whispered, "You know what I want you to do."</p>
<p>With the sexiest fucking mewl, Kagome didn't hesitate to slide her arms out in front of her and rest her face against the comforter, her fingers grasping, and her bottom up in the air. His hands gripped the soft plush, massaging and squeezing, holding her tighter as he fucked her harder. Her moans were muffled by the bedding, but just watching her pull up the blankets as she took every deep buck of his hips had him damn near reeling. A course of heat soared through his veins, bringing him to clench the groan that swelled in his throat. He was so fucking close, and he thought if he slowed himself, he could manage to drag this out just a little longer, but when Kagome lifted her head, her messy hair flipping back, and released the most sensual, even almost joyful, whimper he'd ever heard from her, he didn't stand a fucking chance. Inuyasha pushed deep inside, her body sliding forward with his tenacity, and his orgasm rocked his entire core, bringing him to double over her. He could feel her own thighs shaking against him, watched her fingers relax and her arms go limp, her head resting against the mattress. The poor girl was spent.</p>
<p>"Come on," He groaned, pulling out of her to clean himself up. "You can't sleep yet."</p>
<p>Kagome merely whined in response, crumbling entirely onto the bed.</p>
<p>"Bathroom, then sleep."</p>
<p>Another whine. He chuckled, tossing the knotted condom into the trash before coming back over to her. All he had to do was grab her ankles and his fiancé flipped over on her own accord, scurrying away from him as she frantically insisted that she could do it.</p>
<p>"Hey, do me a favor. Try not to look in the mirror while you're in there." He called out to her just as she shut the door, adjusting the waistband of a fresh pair of boxers over his hips.</p>
<p>"Inuyasha!"</p>
<p>"I said not to!"</p>
<p>"Inuyasha, oh my god!"</p>
<p>"You never fucking listen to me."</p>
<p>Kagome ran out after cleaning up, tossing an entire roll of toilet paper at his head. "I get to give you a hickey now! It's only fair!"</p>
<p>"Fuck no!" He laughed, pulling the blankets back to get in bed.</p>
<p>"Oh, I can't freaking stand you!" She stomped over to her delicates drawer, pulling out some panties to sleep in.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Here's a shirt." Inuyasha said, pointing to one he'd pulled from his dresser for her and placed at the bottom of the bed.</p>
<p>Kagome pulled it over her head and let it naturally fall to her upper thighs, then crawled onto the bed to meet him at the top. He grinned at her grumpy pout, thoroughly admiring his work as he ran his fingers over each bruise.</p>
<p>"You still love me?"</p>
<p>Her smile overcame her feigned unhappiness, taking in his soft expression. Kagome extended her neck slightly, giving a tap to the hickey above her collarbone for him to kiss. His lips were warm, his hands holding around her waist. "You don't know the half of it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>